Brought Together by the Rose
by Akemi Takami
Summary: When Hermione's past comes to haunt her through her future, she doesn't know what to do. If neither Draco nor Ron are Rose's dads, then who is? a Draco&Hermione fanfic
1. Six Years

**Nothing belongs to me except for the plot. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. : D**

* * *

Chapter 1. ----

_Hermione Granger._ The name rang loudly and clearly, evading his mind despite the fact he hadn't seen the girl in six years. Draco reminicsed of all the good and the bad; all the happy and the worst. He turned his attention back to the piece of paper, wilting in his hands. The article was about most of the people who fought in the war and their lifestyles now. Luckily for Draco, he didn't have to go to Azkaban. Apparently Granger had convinced Potty and Weasel to testify for him, saying that "he didn't deserve to go to Azkaban because he didn't even kill Dumbledore, and he feels really bad about all the things he's done". Although he didn't like the mudblood, he was still very thankful of her. Potter reluctantly agreed, having witness Draco's uncertainty about killing the top headmaster. Ron just agreed because he was Potter's little lapdog. Well, at least Drco thought so.

He read the section of the article that was about her:

"Hermione Granger fought very hard in the war, along with her two best friends, making up the 'trio'. She is currently working as in intern to learn about becoming a professor of transfiguration. She is engaged to the famous best friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley. Together they have a little girl who is six years old, named Rose. (picture on the left)…"

Draco looked to the left and saw the picture. There was Granger, dressed elegantly in a blue strapped dress, with her hair up in a bun, parts of her hair coming loose and falling to her shoulders. Next to her was Weasel, in a suit that wasn't the best he's ever seen. Then he saw her. Sitting in between them was a little girl, who had blonde hair (that was getting a bit darker), big red lips, rosy cheeks, with what seemed like a smirk? He had seen this little girl somewhere.

He had nothing better to do, so he decided to check out where he's seen her before. "Hey, mate. I need your help. I'm coming over in 15 minutes," he said into the phone. Before setting off to his friend's house, he got changed and quickly did his hair, wanting to look good going out in public.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived to his destination. He went up to the gates and found the building he was looking for. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Hey Blaise!" Draco exclaimed as his friend opened the door for him. Blaise was still in his nightwear, looking nothing but sleepy. "Hey, come in," he managed to say before yawning. "What brings you to my wing?" he asked, referring to his wing of the Zabini Mansion.

"Well, I was looking through the Daily Prophet, and I came upon this article about Granger…"

"Hold up, you mean to tell me that you woke me up, just to tell me about some stupid mudblood?" Blaise interrupted him. "I didn't come here to tell you about that mudblood, I came to tell you about her daughter," Draco replied. For some reason, he was uncomfortable while saying _mudblood_… "Anyways, look at this picture. Doesn't she look familiar?"

Blaise took the paper from him, and looked at where Draco was pointing. His eyes became huge as saucers, and he kept looking from Draco's face to the little girl's face. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Anyways, I was walking down the street somewhere. I don't know why this is even important, I just felt the need to find out more about her," he rambled on. "Mate, look in the mirror!" Blaise suddenly shouted, while shoving Draco to the mirror on the wall. "What are you talking about….oh," Draco replied after figuring out where he's seen her face before. "She looks just like me!"

"Then that means that you slept with the mudblood?!?!" Blaise asked impatiently. "Well, no, I mean, yeah. It was only once, and I was stupid," was what Draco managed to spit out. He then managed to proceed to tell Blaise what happened that one night six years ago.

"Well, it was just me and her during Christmas time. Everyone else left for home. It was cold, I was vulnerable, and one thing led to another, and next thing I knew, we were waking up in the same bed the next morning, naked and regretting what happened the night before."

"Does that mean that you actually _like_ Granger?! I mean of all people!"

"No. I mean, of course not! I was just stupid at the time!" Draco shouted back. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help feeling a little something towards her, and it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Look, can you just help me find Granger? I really need to find out about this little girl," he pleaded.

"Fine, but i'm only helping you because I, myself, want to find out if this IS your kid or not," Blaise simply replied.

That was when the adventure first started on finding Hermione Granger, and her daughter Rose Granger----soon-to-be Rose Weasley Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be easy on me. This is my first chapter of hopefully, my first story. Also, if you have any corrections, feel free to tell me. I'm not the best at Harry Potter, so please tell me if I did something wrong. I just felt like writing a dramione fanfic because I've read so many. My cousin got me hooked on them. xD

Thanks.(:

Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next will be longer! This is just the chapter that tells what the story will be about.


	2. It's Been Too Long

_I CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MAKE IT LONGER. PLEASE READ IT AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO. THANKS. :D_

_Also, thanks for all the reviews and tips!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2. --------

"Okay. So, first off, let's think. Where would Granger intern?" asked Blaise, determined to get to the bottom this.

"Hogwarts, obviously," Draco smirked.

"Okay, to Hogwarts then!" Blaise exclaimed. The thought of going back to his best years of scaring younger years and getting all the girls suddenly got him excited. He started heading off to his fireplace when he felt Draco's hand stop him.

"Okay, before you go: one, put on some pants, man. That's disgusting. And two, what are we going to say when we see her?" Draco insisted.

While Blaise went back to get ready, Draco pondered over the ways he could ask Hermione about Rose. He came to a conclusion that he would just have to be demanding and force whatever information he could out of her.

After a few minutes, Blaise came back, looking sharp as ever. "Finally! Let's go," Draco mumbled. They went to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. "Hogwarts!" they both shouted, after walking into the green flames. Draco was first then Blaise was next to do so. The Floo Network was connected to Hogwarts so that students can return to school after Christmas, and it has been connected ever since.

Once they arrived to the Slytherin Common Room, they went to the Transfiguration Classroom, knowing that Hermione was interning there. When they walked in, they saw her immediately sitting in the corner, quietly taking everything in and observing her surroundings.

"Excuse me. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, what are you two doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked them politely. She kept a stern face before continuing, "I believe that you two-- oh goodness, I can't remember. You two have graduated years ago."

"W-well, uh,"" Draco stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "We, uh, wanted to know if there are any other internships available. Yes, that's why we're here."

"I'm not joining any internship, bloke!" Blaise whispered loudly.

"I'll let you use my pad if you get any ladies out of this! Come on, they love smart guys with intelligent jobs!" Draco lied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ahem, well. There is one for potions and one for herbology," McGonagall answered.

"We'll take it!"

"Okay, well, for now take a seat next to Ms. Granger. We'll talk more about the arrangements after class."

As Draco went to grab a chair next to Hermione, he saw a group of girls watching him. He simply winked at them, which caused them to giggle and blush. _Ahh. It's good to be back,_ thought Draco. He saw Hermione roll her eyes.

He sat next to her, with Blaise next to him.

"Malfoy."

"Mudblood."

"How is it that even though it's been six years after graduation, you're still everywhere I go?" she said with a look of disgust.

"Because you can't get enough of me," Draco simply stated, as if it was a fact.

"Oh, please. Like I'd want you," she said, her accent thick with dislike.

"Same goes for you mudblood. Now make way. You're making my clean, pureblood air into dirty mudblood flith."

"Argh!" Hermione exclaimed, getting out of her chair and getting ready to leave. She looked like she was about to punch him…./again. /Draco winced as he remembered the way she punched him in third year. That was one of the worst memories of his life, letting a mudblud take him out with a punch. From a girl, nonetheless. It was huge punch in the gut, and not only that, but a punch into his ego.

He shook his head out of thoughts as he saw Hermione get up noisily, smoothing down her clothes before walking towards the big, wooden doors separating them from the outside world.

"Wait! Don't go!" Draco blurted.

"What do you want now, Draco?!" raged Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I guess old habits die hard, huh?" he said with a laugh. "Listen, I'm here, and I'm only here for one reason."

"Oh yeah, and what would that reason be?" asked Hermione.

"Rose. I want to know if she's my daughter, Hermione."

* * *

_I want to thank my cousin, for all she's done! She's helped make stuff up, edit my work, and give me the motivation I need. Love ya cuzy!~_

_reviews please!~_

_Again, so sorry for the short chapters!~_


	3. Who's Her Father?

Chapter 3. ------

Hermione didn't know what she should've been more surprised at, whether the fact that Draco had called her Hermione or the fact that he knew about Rose. She knew that it would become public about her family; after all, she _did_ have an article about her them. She just didn't think that any of the purebloods would even care about reading an article about a "stupid mudblood".

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at here, but don't you dare assume that you can just come up to me and ask me personal questions." Hermione fumed.

"Listen! I have a right to know, whether you like it or not." Draco retorted.

"Know what, Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall. That's when they all realized that the class was over, and McGonagall had come over to explain Draco and Blaise's new internship positions.

"Nothing," answered Draco, giving Hermione the best glare he could muster.

"Okay. Anyways, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, you will be expected to arrive an hour earlier than classes start in the morning. You will be observing during class time, and you will be expected to help whenever the time comes. Now, Ms. Granger will answer any of your questions, and if you need help go to her,"

"Ms. Granger, " she continued, now looking at Hermione, "I expect you to show them around and help them whenever possible. Understood?"

"But Professor---"

"No, buts. If you want to become a successful professor, you must help others when in need, and you must also have patience. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied quietly.

"Oh, and another thing. You will be expected to eat in the Great Hall at a table set up for you three. Ms. Granger will show you where that is. Now, off you go," McGonagall said with a smile.

McGonagall was of course the current headmaster, but she also took the position of the Transfiguration professor. At least she did until she could find someone else to take postion; which was why they had the internship program. Of course, no one else except Draco, Blaise, and Hermione took the internship program. Everyone else was busy leading his or her own lives and family. Although Hermione also had her family, Ron and Harry had convinced her to take the intern position. They said that she couldn't pass up the opportunity of living her dream. Hermione worked out a schedule that involved Mrs. Weasley watching Rose for the day while Hermione and Ron worked. Ron was currently working for the ministry with Harry. Although both Harry and Ron still played Quidditch on the weekends with a team they found that only played on weekends. Convenient, is it not?

Draco and Blaise followed Hermione out of the classroom and into the halls. "Look, you know where everything is. During lunch, we'll be eating a table by the doors, so that we're out of the students' way and they're out of ours. Break time will be there, or you can go outside. Break is 30 min., and lunch is an hour. After you finish eating, you can go to Hogsmead or whatever. Just come back in time. Well, I think we're done here. Zabini, Malfoy, you guys can go to the Professors you were assigned to and tell them about your sudden urge to become an intern." After telling them that, Hermione spun around and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch, then Hogsmead after. She was planning to buy a book and maybe a little toy for Rose.

"Damn you and your lies. Now, I have to work with Professor Sprouts!" Blaise said, exasperated.

"Calm down. Just go. I need to talk to Granger anyways," replied Draco as he turned to walk away and find Hermione.

A few minutes later, he found her walking to the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Wait!" he pleaded.

_Oh, great. He still wants to talk to me. Damn, I thought he forgot. Although, who could forget something like that. _Hermione thought.

"What?" asked Hermione, hoping he wouldn't ask what she knew he would.

"Is she my daughter or not?" he replied, asking the dreaded question.

"She's not. Okay? Happy now?"

"Then, explain to me why she looks like me!"

"She doesn't!"

"Yes, she does! She looks like a mix of you and me----pale face, rosy cheeks, sort of blonde hair that's getting a bit darker, and big red lips. There was even a smirk on her face, in the picture, that looks just like mine!"

Hermione suddenly stopped walking when Draco mentioned her little Rose's features.

"She belongs to Ron," she quietly whispered, with her back turned to Draco.

"She doesn't even have the famous Weasley red hair!" Draco took her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. He took his hand to her chin and gently lifted her head so that she was looking into his pleading eyes. "I just want to know if she's mine."

"She's n-n-not," Hermione whimpered. "She has some r-r-relation to you. B-b-but she's not yours."

"What do you mean by----"

"Malfoy! Let go of my fiancée!"

Draco turned around to see who said that when his face suddenly came in contact with a fist.

"Weasley! What the hell was that for?" Draco shouted after getting back up. Ron was already holding a crying Hermione to his chest.

"Imagine how surprised I am when I come with my daughter to surprise my fiancée with lunch, and I see her crying because of you! What did you do to her?!" Ron seethed.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't hurt her, and second, she's not your daughter!" Draco said, finally noticing little Rosie behind Ron's legs, trying to hide.

Ron seized the opportunity when Draco turned, to punch him again. This time, it caused Drao to fall unconscious and to see pitch black.

* * *

-----------------

_20 minutes later._

"What did you mean she's not mine?!"

Draco opened his eyes slighty, being wakened by Ron's yelling questions.

"Ron, I just didn't want to tell you earlier!" Hermione replied, obviously not knowing that Draco was in fact, awake.

"When do you think that the right time was? After we're married?!"

"Well, no, but---"

"No! Look, I just need some time to think about this. I'm leaving. Here take Rose. I think I'm going to stay at Harry's for a while. Goodbye Hermione."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, but it was too late. Ron was already out the door and down the hallways full of students.

Draco fully opened his eyes, and he saw that Hermione had tears down her eyes. That was when Blaise walked in the room with little Rose holding his hand. Draco suddenly felt a pain of jealousy to the way Rose was with Blaise. Rose took off to her mother when she saw that Hermione was crying.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you okay?" she asked, hugging her mother.

Hermione lifted Rose up into her arms. "I'm fine. My eyes just hurt a little," she said with a laugh at the end. That was when Hermione noticed that Draco was awake. "Sweetie, why don't you go walk with Mr. Blaise while I talk to someone."

"Okay mommy," replied Rose. Then she turned to Blaise, "I'm hungry!"

"Well, it just so happened that I have cookies with my things. Want some?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Hermione turned and walked towards the bed Draco was in. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get punched."

"It's fine," Draco said, reassuring Hermione. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, when you fell unconscious, Blaise came and took you into the Hospital Wing. There Professor Sprouts gave you some potions which seemed to wake you up."

"Where is she?"

"She stepped outside a bit, which left Ron, Blaise, Rose, and me. Although I don't really trust Blaise, Rose seemed to like him, and vise versa. He took Rose out for a bit, at my request, which gave Ron and I some privacy. That's when we started—"

"Yelling? Yeah, I heard," Draco interupted, "What did you tell him anyways?"

"Well, I told him something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

Hermione started to get nervous about what he was about to say next. Draco had been so civilized with her, probably trying to be nice just so that she could tell him more about Rose. She sat down on the bed the he was laying in. She took a deep breath, and quickly said, "Don't freak out! Okay?"

"Just spit it out, mudblood. I, uh, mean Hermione."

"Well, okay. I'm going to tell you the truth about Rose's father's identity. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay. Just tell me," implored Draco, getting impatient.

"Okay. Rose's father isn't you. It isn't Ron either."

"Oh, dear Merlin. Please tell me it's not Potter!"

"Ew. No, it's not."

"Then who?"

"Rose's father is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, your father."

**

* * *

  
**

**Oooh! What will happen next?!**

**Just wait and see.**

**Okay. I suck at making long chapters. Sorry. XD**

**Also, sorry for the crappy chapter. The next one will be better!~**


	4. Not Really Hermione

Chapter 4. -------

_Previously…_

_Well, okay. I'm going to tell you the truth about Rose's father's identity. Just hear me out, okay?"_

_"Okay. Just tell me," implored Draco, getting impatient._

_"Okay. Rose's father isn't you. It isn't Ron either."_

_"Oh, dear Merlin. Please tell me it's not Potter!"_

_"Ew. No, it's not."_

_"Then who?"_

_"Rose's father is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, your father."_

_

* * *

  
_

"…..wait, what?" Draco was definitely confused. He had expected to  
hear her say his name, not his father's._ She's probably joking. _He  
thought to himself. "Come on now, Tell me the truth. I'm her father, right?"

"Okay, Mr. It's-All-About-Me. No, it's not _you. **It's your father.**_"

"Okay, cut the crap. My father would never date a mudblood, especially not one of the trio that destroyed the one whom he worshipped. I mean, honestly, he detests you. You of all people would know that."

"Well… it's a bit more complicated then that."

"Okay, well, make it simple for me."

It was that exact time that Blaise was being dragged in by Rose. "Mum, I'm booorredd."

Hermone turned towards her and said, "Oh, we're late! I should probably go talk to McGonagall and tell her what happened. I should also tell her that I need to take Rose to her appointment early. So much stuff that needs to be done!"

She hurried out, grabbing Rose's bag on the way,"Rose, sweetie, c'mon. Let's go," she told her little girl.

"Hermione! We didn't even finish talking!" Draco exclaimed, trying to stop her from leaving, _again._

"Okay. How about dinner at 7 tonight? Come pick me up?" Hermione decided. She digged through her bag and got out a blue pen and a notebook. She wrote down the address of the apartment she was currently residing at, ripping out the sheet when she was done. She then walked over to Draco, who was sitting there speechless, and gave the paper to him. "See you then."

She walked out of the room, hand-in-hand with Rose.

"Ha," Blaise snorted, "You have a date with mudblood!" Draco was suddenly aware of Blaise's presence in the room.

"I do not. It's just a dinner with an acquaintance. Anyways, what do you think of Rose?" Draco looked starry-eyed every time he thought or talked about Rose.

"Well, even though her mother is a mudblood, I think she's pretty darn  
cute," Blaise stated.

"Wow. Who would ever guess that Blaise would be sitting here, calling a little girl 'cute'?" Draco replied sarcasticly.

"And who would've ever guessed that Mr. Draco Malfoy would ever have a little six year old with Granger?" Blaise shot back at him, laughing.

It wasn't so funny anymore. Draco's face turned from being cheery and happy, to being sad and thoughtful. He couldn't help but think about the possibilites of what happened; was his father actually Rose's father? The thought disgusted him, enough for him to let out a small shudder.

"Mate, what's the matter?" Blaise asked, concerned for his friend.

"Uh, nothing. It's just, well, Rose /isn't /my daughter."

"What?"

"Apparently, she's my sister."

"Hah, stop joking! Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"You're not."  
"Am."

"Not."

"You know what? Whatever. I'm finding out the truth tonight when I meet Hermione. I got to go get ready for my date. See you later."

"Ha! You said it was a date!"

"Did not."

"Did too." By the time Blaise said that, Draco was already using the Apparition spell back to the Malfoy Manor.

He went into his room, walked to the other side of the room, and looked at himself in the mirror. Even though his physical appearance was normal, he was aching on the inside. He was so confused about what was going on. His head was filled with deep thoughts, some dark, some cloudy. He couldn't decide whether to meet Hermione at seven and hear her side of the story, or to just ignore the situation for the rest of his life. It would have been as easy as that. Just to never look back, and forget about it all. But he couldn't, and he knew that. It was already getting so complicated, and he still didn't know the truth. It was about time he would have to face the situation some time or another, but deep down, he knew that time was now.

He walked over to the bathroom, and took a nice hot bath. Well, technically, a swim. His bathtub was bigger than a pool, money not a factor with his wealth. After relieving some stress through the bath, he picked out a nice suit to wear. He gelled and combed back his hair.

Draco went back to his mirror and sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

Even though he was stressed, he was actually a bit excited. _A date with __Hermione Granger__..._ the excitement puzzled him. It's not like he's never been on a date.

This one just seemed special.

* * *

Hermione dropped off Rose at her parent's house. She didn't want to deal with the drama that would happen if she dropped Rose off at Molly's (Mrs. Weasly) house. She already received 10 calls in the past hour, all probably wondering what happened to her and why Ron was so upset.

After that, she returned to her own apartment. She took a quick shower, and dried her hair. Now that she's grown, her hair isn't crazy the way it used to be when she was younger. It was more tamed now. She put her hair up while she decided what to wear.

She concluded on wearing muggle clothes, a natural way to dress for her. She picked out a strapped red Satin Pleat Dress, Jimmy Choo Morse patent flats, a braclet that is attatched by ribbon, a black beaded necklace, and a black slim wallet. She took down her hair, brushed through it, and put it up in a way that said, "I didn't work hard to do this".

She checked the clock on the wall. _5 more minutes_, she thought. She took her wand. She cast a spell for it to be invisible, along with a strap that she attached the wand on leg with.

At exactly seven o`clock, her doorman called her apartment to tell her that a "young man with unnatural blonde hair and a pointy chin," was coming up.

Hermione took a deep breath when she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

"Coming!" she yelled. She walked over and opened the door.

Once she opened the door, Draco and Hermione stared at eachother for a while.

"Wow. You look amazing..." Draco trailed off.

"You too," Hermione replied, blushing at Draco's comment.

"Well, uh, we should get going," Draco said, not sure exactly of where they were, in fact, going.

"Sure thing," Hermione quickly replied.

"So, oh smart one, where are we going?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's a surprise," she said.

She took out her wand, and took his hand. She murmured a spell, which apparently led the to the restaurant they were going to. She led him to a private table in the back, dark and dusty.

"So, you want some privacy, eh?" Draco smirked.

"Hell no. Not what you're thinking."

"Then, what are you—"

Then, he spotted him: red hair, mad face, and cheap clothes. Ron Weasley. Apparently, Ron spotted Draco at the same time Draco spotted him. They were both getting ready to defend themselves, wands up in the air and looks of pure disgust.

"Now, now. Boys, can we just be civil tonight?" Hermione said, with her tone clipped.

"Why are you so calm?!" Draco blurted.

"Because unlike you two, I'm a girl, and can push aside our differences. It also helps that I've had a few butterbeers," Hermione replied.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ron finally asked.

"Because, I've gathered you two here to tell you about Rose," Hermione stated, getting straight to the point. "Now, sit down. You're drawing attention. Let's order some food shall we? Oh, and give me your wands."

"What? NO. I'm not going to give you my wand!" Draco and Ron both shouted in unison. For once, they agreed on something.

"Give it to me, or I won't tell you about Rose," Hermoine said, sounding the way a mother would sound. Of course, that was why they were here, to know more about Hermione's daughter.

They both reluctantly gave their wands to Hermione.

"Okay, now, let's get something to eat," Hermine ordered.

They each got butterbeers (part of Hermione's plan to lighten up). After their orders came back to the table, the boys looked at Hermione, waiting for her to start her explanation.

"Okay. Okay. So, Ron to update you as much as Draco, Rose's father is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," Hermione said, not really sounding like herself.

"I-I'm going to kill him!" Ron said, pissed off that the fact that he's been raising a Malfoy the whole time.

"Calm down Weasel!" Draco ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up!"

"You! You don't have any business with this."

"Merlin, you sound like a married couple," Hermione said, obviously drunk. "Okay, now back to the real story."

Both boys looked at Hermione as if she were a ghost.

"What?" Hermione asked, definitely confused.

"Uhhhh, Hermione, your hair is turning black," Draco quietly said.

* * *

"SHIT!"

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

All of a sudden, Hermione's figure turned into Harry. The door to the restaurant opened, and in came Hermione, _the real Hermione._

"Harry James Potter!" a thick English accent rung out in the shocked silence, "I am absolutely furious with you! I cannot believe you would stoop as low as to--"

Hermione stopped speaking when she saw two confused, yet angry faces looking at her, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**  
OMG. I am soooo sorry that I didn't post this up sooner. This isn't one of my best chapters, but I PROMISE that the explanation will be in the next chapter; the explanation for EVERYTHING. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and for adding me to your watch lists.**

**-so happy- (;**

**Please keep reviewing. You can review your opinion on my chapters or what you think is going to happen next. Thanks. [:**

**Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not a fast writer and I've started school. So I'm REALLY BUSY with stuff. I'll post another chapter. I just don't know when. DEFINITELY, before the end of next month. . . I hope. Haha. Well, enjoy.(:**

**Oh, and if you wanted to know what Hermione's outfit looked like; just contact me. :D **

**I made her whole outfit and hair and stuff on polyvore. :D Well, the way she put her hair up in on a picture she took. Just contact me, and I'll send it to you. : )  
**

**Yes, I put it together. Not very good though. haha. ;]  
**


	5. Everyone Has a Confession

_Okay, sorry this took soooo long. But I had writer's block. Plus school is keeping me busssssyyyyy! Warning: some scenes are different from the book....._

_Well, on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 5.----

They all stood up, speechless and confused.

"Um, I can explain," Harry stuttered, avoiding eye contact. "Well, can we all sit down first?"

They all looked at him. Fury in their eyes. Faces red with anger. Like he had the audacity to ask them such a ridiculous thing.

"Or not...." Harry said, looking ashamed and sitting down.

"Hermione, please explain what is going on," seethed Draco.

Hermione finally looked up from her spot. Draco and Harry were both sitting down, and Ron was getting Hermione a chair. When he found one and pulled it up to their table, he waved at Hermione to sit down. She thought that was very sweet of him until she noticed that Ron had placed the chair farthest away from him.

"Okay," she said quietly. She sat in the seat and looked at their expecting faces. Her mind clouded over. Her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat

"I'll tell you."

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed.

"It all started with the whole Defeating Voldemort Plan," Hermione began.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, while looking thoroughly confused. "What's that have anything to do with Rose's birth father--"

"It has a lot to do with it!" Hermione interrupted. Although she was nervous, she was getting quite annoyed with each of their questions.

"Anyways, as I was saying, it all started with the plan to defeat Voldemort..."

* * *

_Flashes back to memory...._

_After Hermione had drank the Polyjuice Potion, she turned into Bellatrix Lestrange. She was on her way to the Gringotts Bank and on her way to the Lestrange Vault. She arrived at the big silver iron doors, when she felt two muscular arms push her to the wall. She, and whoever pushed her, was now in a little alley where no where can see them. It was dark and uncomfortable, but she didn't let out a scream. No, she couldn't ruin her cover._

_"Unhand me stranger! Look I don't know who you think you are, but---" she tried to say._

_"Bellatrix! It's me, __Lucius Malfoy! Bloody Hell! Why haven't you come to 'the place' lately?!" he raged._

_"What are you talking about?" she said in a hushed whisper._

_Something bad was going to happen. She knew it. Something bad was going to definitely happen._

_Lucius just took her forcefully, and kissed her lips. He started unbuttoning her clothes._

_"What are you doing?!" Hermione said frantically._

_"Making up for the time you were gone, my dear,"_

_"Get away from me Lucius!" Hermione covered herself, trying to pick up the pieces of dignity she had left. She tried to run, but it was too late. The next thing she heard was,_

_"**Petrificus Totalus**!"_

_Then, everything went black....._

* * *

"I guess he punched me or something, because everything went black. I woke up to see that my clothes were off, and I told myself to forget everything that happened. That I was just dreaming it, or having a nightmare about it. I tried to shake it off. I also completed our plan, or mission. After a month, I did shake it off. I made myself believe that it never really happened. The next month, though, was when my nightmares started to come back. I started getting morning sickness, my stomach was growing, and I didn't feel like my normal self. I was with Ron at that time, so I told him all that was happening. We went to see a healer, and he told me that I was pregnant. The whole time, I was thinking how happy I was, and I thought that Ron was the father the whole time... we were our own happy little family. I gave birth to Rose, and Ron and I raised her, each of us thinking that Rose was Ron's daughter.

Then, things started to change. Rose began to grow out all her features, her hair and her face. I couldn't help thinking that she looked just like a Malfoy... then I remembered. I remembered the night I was raped. I remembered the night that I had to fulfill the plan. And I felt disgusted. All the memories came flooding back.

Then, I thought, oh, well, what if Rose isn't Ron's daughter? I went to a friend of mine, who's a healer, and had a test to see if Ron was Rose's father or not. The test came out negative, and I made my friend sworn to secrecy. I pretended that Ron was her father until, well... until Draco came back into my life. Then, that's where we are now. I'm sorry that I never told you guys earlier...."

Hermione stopped talking. She looked down, and started to silently cry. All of the boys were sitting there, mouths open, and speechless. For once, they were speechless. For once, they didn't interrupt.

After a few minutes had passed, Hermione looked up. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, I should get going, Ginny will probably be waiting for me," Harry said awkwardly. He stood up, looked at Hermione with a pain in his eyes, and left to the door.

"Ron, say something," Hermione whispered.

"I really don't know what to say. All I can say for now is that I think I might stay at Harry's house while I think over some things. Please don't try to contact me," Ron struggled to say. "Harry, mate, mind if I stay at your house?"

"It's fine. Come on then," Harry quietly said.

Both of them walked out the door, each in their own thoughts.

"God, Hermione! Why didn't you tell anyone anything before?" Draco yelled.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Hermione bawled. She couldn't handle this. "I d-didn't mean for it to turn out like t-t-this."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't really be criticizing you, should I? Especially after all you've been through. Come on, I'll take you home."

"You're not m-m-mad?"

She was a mess.

"I am, but I know what a tough time you're going through, and I know you'll need a good friend's shoulder to cry on. I'm basically the only one left,"he rethought his words, wondering if she had taken them in offense.

"Not that-- well," he stopped. Instead, he picked himself up, and the sad little girl that he used to know. Pushing in her wooden mahogany chair for her, Hermione followed Draco out of the building and Apparated to her apartment.

* * *

Draco walked Hermione down the quiet halls and to her door.

"Thanks Draco for...everything." she whispered.

"No problem."

"Look, I'll be here tomorrow okay?" He pushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. When he did, he saw her big beautiful chocolate eyes. At that moment, he felt like leaning in and kissing her. So he did. It wasn't forceful at all. Instead, he replaced it with all the passion and relieved tension.

When he was done, he said to her, "Hermione, I want you to know, that I've always loved you, and always will. Ever since that night, I can't stop thinking about you."

He held her to his chest and told her goodnight. He was walking down the hallway, about to Apparate when she ran up to him, took his face into her small gentle hands and said, "I love you too Draco." She leaned up to him, and pressed their lips together, trying to show as much emotion as they could in that one kiss.

Hermione broke apart, letting out a breath. She smiled up at Draco before saying, "Goodnight. See you tomorrow." That smile was the first one since the night as she walked back to her apartment. Rose was with her parents, so she didn't need to pick her up until tomorrow.

During the chaos of the last few days, she forgot how it was like to be happy.

* * *

In the bittersweet moments, little did they know, but Hermione and Draco were both laying in bed, Hermione with her hands under her head and Draco with his hands folded across his chest. They couldn't stop. They couldn't stop thinking about each other; their feautures, their eyes, their lips; the way they talked and the way they moved.

It was enough. It was enough to call it love.

* * *

_Hey guys, but seriously. Sorry about now posting for like a few months. I've been really busy with school stuff and after school stuff. Haha. Please review and get more people to read this story!_

_Thanks.(:_

_XOXO,_

_Akemi Takami _


	6. Rita's Back

**Chapter 6. -----**

Ron didn't mean to go to her. He didn't mean for Hermione to get hurt. He just wanted to mask the feelings. He wanted to do something-- anything to make him feel better. Deep down, he had the nagging feeling. He knew it would be wrong. But he neededto get back somehow. He went to the first person he could think of that had the biggest mouth in the wizardry world. Someone who could make a person, high and mighty, feel like they were nothing but rats scrounging for food.

* * *

Thin glasses sat on the brim of her nose. Red lipstick covered her lips. Blond hair rested on her neck. A Quick-Notes Quill and a notepad sat beside her, writing down her every word. Yes, it was Rita Skeeter. The woman who exaggerated everything. The woman who told gossip in the Daily Prophet.

"Okay, now. So, you're telling me that Lucius Malfoy has a child other than Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. A daughter to be exact."

"And where did you get this information exactly? I don't want to have information that isn't true. Especially if it's about the Malfoys."

"Who bloody cares where I got this information? You tell lies in all of your articles anyways!"

"Mr. Weasley, I can just get up and leave right now if that's the way you are going to act!"

"Hey, now! I wasn't the one who came to you! You came to me!"

* * *

_Earlier that evening....._

_After Hermione and Draco left, someone got up from the table next to them. Ron became to feel uneasy about the situation, and walked little quicker to get away from the place. The shadows and darkness seemed to engluf him, and with it, came a hand pulling him in the alleyway._

_"HEY, what's your problem?" Ron bellowed._

_She took out her wand and put it to his neck, all while pushing him against the wall._

_"Now listen here Weasley. You are going to tell me what you and your little friends were discussing tonight," she whispered harshly._

_"Wh-you sound so familiar... Rita, is that you?"_

_"Damn right it is. Now go tell Potter some excuse and meet me back here in one hour."_

_She had expected him to say no, but instead she heard these words come out his his mouth, "Make it half an hour."_

_He left to go tell Harry that something urgent happened that he would need to attend right away. Rita stood there with a smile on her face. Everything was going perfectly._

_

* * *

_

"Just tell me where you got this information from!"

"Fine, I got it from Hermione herself, the mother of the child."

"Oh, this is going to be good," Rita mumbled to herself with a smile on her face.

"Are we done yet? Because I want to go home."

Rita's-- what could only be described as her home-- was creeping Ron out. It was full with flying, pens, darting here and there, making notes about the next newspaper

"Go then. I'm done with you." Rita said, looking at all of the words on her notepad.

"Oh, before I go, I want to ask you something. When will this be in the prophet?"

"By tomorrow. Now, go. I must make preparations."

Ron got out of his chair and apparated to Harry's.

* * *

Right as he walked through the door, he was met with Harry's questioning eyes.

"What was so urgent that made you leave?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing important, now. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day. Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

By the smile on Ron's face, Harry knew something bad was going to happen. Something that might change their lives forever; he couldn't shake it off, but he decided not to worry. He had nothing he had to worry about, anyway, he was sure.

And with that, he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Sorry bout the short chapter. Don't worry. I'm already working on the next one, so it'll be up soon. :]_

_XOXO,_

_Akemi Takami_


	7. He Couldn't Have!

Chapter 7. ---------

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ Draco grudgingly got up as he heard his door being banged. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _"Ugh, I'm coming!" he yelled. He didn't like being waken up at 6 in the morning. He opened the door and standing there was Lucius, his father. "What do you want?" He was too tired to put together that the man who impregnated Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Lucius cried. In his hands was the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ugh, I don't know. Let me see," replied Draco.

There was a picture of Draco, Hermione, and Rose. The title explained it all:

_**LOVE AFFAIR BETWEEN PUREBLOOD AND MUGGLE-BORN?  
[.Rita Skeeter on the News.]  
**__  
Spotted together at a restaurant with the well known Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, sources say that a heated conversation occurred. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy has been keeping some secrets himself._

_"Well, apparently, Hermione and Lucius had a love child together," a friend of Mrs. Weasley reported. "All of this happened while she was dating that Ron Weasely."_

_Little Rose was conceived in an alleyway next to Gringotts. There, they made passionate love and created a half-blood, making little Rose Draco Malfoy's half sister. What a nasty situation!_

_Currently, Ron Weasley has decided to take a break from his beloved, and other sources say that Hermione Granger has taken up a new love interest; Draco Malfoy himself. _**More on the next page.**

Draco couldn't believe it. Someone leaked the story! It couldn't have been Hermione; she's too shaken up about the whole situation as it is. It couldn't have been Potter; he's too loyal to Hermione. The only other person left was....Ron Weasley! Of course! It all made sense now. He must have done this to get revenge for Hermione not telling him about Rose!

Draco looked up to find his father in hysterics over the whole story.

"I don't have a fucking daughter!" he yelled.

"Father, calm down!" Draco yelled back. Draco wanted to burst out yelling at his father for not only cheating on his mother, but with his aunt! He knew that he couldn't though. He would have to tell Lucius another time, at a calmer time so that the man wouldn't have a heart attack!

"Oh dear, what would your mother think? I must go off to find the git who made these lies about me! If you find out anything, tell me. Goodbye son," Lucius murmured. He walked to the door with the paper in his hand, and he apparated out of sight.

"I better go show Hermione!" Draco suddenly thought. He raced off to finish getting ready and headed out of the door, all less then 5 minutes.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the birds chirping outside of her window. Yes, for Hermione, today was going to be a good day. That was, until she saw the morning paper staring at her face from outside her door.

"Oh, how could this happen?" she wept from Draco's arms. He had come seconds after she picked up the newspaper from the floor.

"Sometimes, when you're happy, just something will bring it down," he replied. He wrapped his arms around her, while she silently cried into his chest.

"Who could possibly do this?" she mumbled.

"Oh, you're not serious, are you?" he asked her. He knew who it was from the start.

"Oh, what? Like you know?" she laughed.

"I do."

"Who?"

"Two words: Ron Weasley," he simply stated.

"Nope. Ron would not do something like this. He's too honest," she replied.

"Come on! You soooo know that he would do this! I mean, he has the motives and everything!" Draco started to get angry that Hermione was defending that red faced git.

"That motive being me? Are you blaming me for all of this?" Hermione couldn't help but blame herself. She knew that she shouldn't have, but lately, she has been under emotional stress.

"No, love, I'm just saying, that it's Ron's fault that this article came out. Come on, you know that it's not your fault," he reassured her.

"No, I don't _MALFOY," _she spat.

Draco didn't understand why she had to go back to last names and why she had said it like it was the dirtiest word in the world.

"Ron may have a quick temper, but he would never stoop as low as this," she continued.

"Hermione--" Draco started to say.

"No, you can't just go in her and blame this on my best friend and husband. You can't. Just leave Malfoy."

She shoved him out the door before he had another chance to say anything. A few seconds later, they both realized what Hermione had said, how she referred to Ron as her _husband, _even though they were only engaged.

Hermione opened the door, ready to apologize, but no one was there.

She silently wept as she lay against the door, head to her knees.

* * *

_OMG. I am so sorry...again. I totally didn't have time for this. Sorry for the short chapter! Also, I had problems with my beta reader, so this might not have been better than my other chapters._

_Hope you'll read the next chapter._

_XOXO,_

_Akemi Takami_


End file.
